


Always

by MidoriOfelia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Marriage, Multi, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, bad childhood, catradora, gay pregnancy, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriOfelia/pseuds/MidoriOfelia
Summary: "Obviously I remember Adora, I remember her white skin in the sun, the contagious smiles, the whispers in the dead of night, losing myself in her blue eyes and those same eyes staring at me while she went away and took with her my heart and broken promises. "Catra is an uncontrollable rebel, adopted daughter of an botany teacher and CEO Shadow Weaver.But her partying days are numbered when she finds herself in a forced marriage with her former frien Adora Grayskull. Will the old love be able to survive so many scars?(this AU has no magic but the catra is still a cat)Triger Warning: psychological abuseThis is my first AU and is an tranlation from portuguese, so please forgive any errors
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Mommy Issues

\- Will you stay with me? - I said sinking my head into the her neck

The words come out of her mouth but are not heard

I fall asleep in the middle of the blond strands, those long blond strands, shining in the sun, going away while breaking her heart.

I wake up in alert, my tail bristling and breathless, as if I had run a marathon.

-Damn ... - I whisper to myself as I put my hand on my chest, an attempt to calm my heartbeat.

This dream is not new, nor rare, but every time it results in the same reaction.

\- Arrg - I throw a pillow on the other side of my room, and stop to analyze my surroundings, to distract myself.

The yellow-colored room is large, tidy and nothing like me, Shadow Weaver had it done like the whole house - and like everything she has power - tailored and under her strict demands, the old woman had always been extremely arrogant, money and the company inherited from her late husband only increased her existing ego.

I look at the clock without difficulty, even though the room is completely dark, it was past noon.

Memories of the previous day reached me with a twinge of headache, confusing memories, but the puzzle was already so customary that it didn't take me long to put the pieces of my previous night together

I had gone to a pub in the city center and dragged Scorpia along, drunk, drunk a lot, and after a bar fight and a lot of vomiting, I blacked out.

Scorpia must have taken me home, or some driver that my " mommy " send, a very well paid to be quiet and not tarnish your precious image.

I groaned and staggered to the bathroom in the suite, took off my dirty clothes from the most varied fluids - from alcohol to dried blood-

and threw myself into the shower, really cold, to see if I could improve my undead face and Shadow Weaver wouldn't yell at me - I laughed with that thought, not even if my face was fresh like a newborn she would scream less at me, and in the way I am, huge dark circles, full of bruises and scratches, i'm going to hear a lot.

I finish my shower, put on my usual clothes, a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a leather jacket.

I hear someone knocking my door.

\- Miss Weaver? - I hear a maid calling.

\- Come in - I say rolling my eyes, I'll never get used to these perks

The older one enters, and unsuccessfully tries to hide the horror when she sees me, I don't judge her, honestly even I was a little scared when I saw myself in the mirror.

-Y-your mother is calling you urgently, she is very angry since you don't answer the calls.

I think about the last time I saw my cell phone, it probably died, or I lost on a bet, who knows.

I nod and leave the room, stopping in the hall and looking back.

-She is not my mother, she only adopted me because she needed someone to manipulate.

I park in front of the huge building where the pharmaceutical office was located.

I sigh as I keep my hands on the steering wheel of the stopped car, I look at my broken nails and cigarrete burned skin.

Shadow Weaver rarely comes to me, much less personally, unless I did some really big shit ...

I search my head for anything I might have done - conscious or not - a lot of crazy things come to mind, but nothing so serious, but I also can't say

I don't know how the witch parameter works.

I realize that I am shaking and I force myself to get out of the car

\- Fierce Catra, do not show weakness. I open the office door and see Shadow Weaver with his back to me, hands folded behind his back.

\- Hi-

\- You're late - she interrupts me without looking at me - as usual.

She turns and her lips twitch, as if she's angry just looking at me.

\- You are an insolent brat, who only knows how to drink and spend my money on games- I am not surprised by that, I have already gotten used to the curses, and honestly, she said nothing that was not the truth.

Her thin lips come together in a smile

-But I know how to change that, how to put you on the line. You are getting married.

\- I'm what?? You can't make me - I scream

\- SILENCE! - She demands, raising her hand

\- SILENCE! - She demands, raising her hand.

I curl up, silent, waiting for the slap.

But it doesn't came.

\- You ... are getting married ... - she starts slowly - I still had the benevolence to take into consideration your ... preference, and I chose a girl, not any girl, a special one, gifted, well educated .. who will put you on the tracks ... and I might as well oblige you, forgot that I pay everthing to you ?? Even being 21 years old , you didn't had the ability to graduate or at least work to get out of my house. So if you don't obey me, I'll make sure that you don't have anything else ...

I try to assimilate everything that was thrown at me, I feel my eyes hurt while holding back tears, getting married out of obligation, having to change what I feel, what I am ...

\- With whom? I asked shakily.

\- Do you remember Adora?

\- No - I said, like a liar.

Obviously I remembered Adora, I remembered her white skin in the sun, the contagious smiles, the whispers in the dead of night  
I remember losing myself in her blue eyes and those same eyes staring at me as she left and took my heart along and a lot of broken promises.

My heart does a somersault, of all people it had to be Adora Grayskull, all the anger and hurt that I felt that day comes back like a dagger in my chest

\- I expect it, you never paid attention to anything that wasn't you. - she laughed mischievously- Adora Grayskull was my best and most prestigious student in botany classes, learning to deal with plants and their toxins with a natural talent, unlike you, who has always been a failure.

That sentence hurt, I knew it was all that, Adora was always better at everything, she was always more, more beautiful, more intelligent, more lovable...

-She was the daughter I wanted to have

...

I only realized that I was crying when I felt tears wetting my hands.

\- You will meet her tomorrow, I will not tolerate delays. Dismissed.

I run as fast as I can, with a clouded mind, I only realize that I got home when I hear an employee calling my name.

I get out of the car helplessly, like a fleeing animal and hide in my room, locking the door with my shaking hands.

I take a bottle of vodka from the cupboard, throw it away and lay in my bed and cry.

Cry because i'm feeling a trash, because i'm forced to marry, because the only thing I know to do right now is drink.

Cry for Adora, for all the bad feelings i have for her, and even ever admitting that to myself,

I cry because I miss Adora

In a short time reach the end of the bottle.

My intoxicated mind formulates a clear thought before black out, the answer that I thought I hadn't heard, but got stuck in my subconscious

"Always"


	2. Do You Hate Me That Much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything, here come some advices: to start I just wanted to say that this fanfiction was supposed to be comedy but it ended up that way bc I'm a fucking drama queen. I watch those traumatized fictional characters and im like "Bitch that's relatable but I dnt really wanna go to the therapist" so I just write fanfictions  
> second: the end of the chapter was inspired by the animation of the song '"evelyn evelyn" (link below) please watch the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9nrVh8zfGg&list=PLJipGnaZoWtyPgFlATKANEAvvbAKhzbVP&index=5 last but most not least: trigger warning: psychological abuse.Anyway, I hope you like it, please comment your thoughts <3

Pov Catra:

I woke up with someone poking me

-Catra, Catra wake up!

-hmmmmmmmmm just five more minu-AAAAAAH - I scream when I get lifted up from the bed - Scorpia!

\- Sorry, but you need to get ready, otherwise your mother will kill us! she says while takes me to the bathroom, I get out of her arms.

\- What are you doing here so early?

\- Well, you didn't answer my calls and disappeared all day yesterday, so I came here, and it's not early! In an hour you will have to meet your fiancee.

\- How do you know about my "fiancee"? - I growl

\- The maids told me - she says and leaves me alone in the bathroom

\- a bunch of tittle-tattles - I whisper taking off my clothes and heading for the shower.

I leave the bathroom in a towel and look at Scorpia, who is sitting on my bed, with a pitying face.

\- Spill it out - I say harshly

\- This is so unfair !! - she says crushing me in a hug - no one should have to marry like that, marriage is something very special in a person's life and taking away the chance to marry someone who loves you - she starts a speech about a soul mate and others stuff

\- Scorpia! Personal space, remember? - she lets me go- Look, first, you are watching a lot of cartoons, second, nobody loves me or will love me, so stop being a drama queen.

\- That's not true - she whispers somethig that i dont hear

\- What did you say?- Your mother separated this suit for you - she says pointing to the clothes on the bed. It was a new suit, in a wine-colored shade, beautiful.

I run my hand through the fabric - The best for your dear daughter-in-law - I laugh without fun and I start to dressing

\- the sooner it starts, the sooner it ends.

A driver pulls up in front of the fancy restaurant, I look out the car window and see my reflection.

Failed. Broken. Mediocre.

My face shows sadness, I don't mind disguising it, I don't owe anyone anything.

I get out of the car and head for the entrance

\- Catra Weaver - I tell the receptionist - I have a reservation

The receptionist waves and signals to accompany him, leading me to a reserved part of the restaurant

I see Shadow Weaver and a black woman sitting at a table with a variety of dishes

\- Catra! - the woman says with false joy, standing up to me - thats so good that you came! - she says like she is not literally forcing me to do this.

She puts her fingers on my cheek and I shiver. I was so desperate for those touches when I was little, all I wanted most was for her to accept me, but today I just want distance from her.  
I retract my face sharply.

\- This is Light Hope, Adora's mother. The woman gets up.

She wears a long dark blue dress matching the countless jewels she wears

\- Oh Catra, we finally met, your mother spoke very well of you.

I contain the laugh of derision, Shadow Weaver taught me very well how to act.

\- It's great to meet you mrs. Hope

\- Spare me formalities, dear! Soon we will be family -she says taking my hand- Im sorry that my Adora cannot come earlier, she is playing basketball!

-Adora is captain of a basketball team, she speaks French and German, as well as being the best in the medical class -complete Shadow Weaver with a real smile

The two begin to brag about futile things and I can only think of the basketball team, medical and foreign language classes, the perfect life that Adora preferred to stay with me.

Pov Adora:

The walk to the restaurant was silent. Mara to the car but does not unlock the doors.

\- ... Is the dress comfortable? It was made to your measurements but you haven't tried it before and ..

\- Mom - I say holding the brunette's hand - It's everything fine, okay? I know you think that I don't want this ... But I'm fine ..

\- You accepting doesn't mean you're-

\- Everything is perfect. - I say ending the conversation

Mara nods and sighs - Come on

I get up from the car being careful not to wrinkle the dress and look at the car window and see my reflection.

Failed. Broken. Mediocre.

My face lights up in a smile, I hide it, I must show only my best side.

My mom takes my hand and we head to the private area.

I spot the table with my mother, Shadow Weaver, having a lively conversation, and Catra, who is pinching a plate of food.

Catra .. she must hate me so much .. But I did what was necessary.

"Adora, Mara, you're finally here," says Light Hope in an animated voice.

\- Oh Adora, how long, I'm so happy to see my best student.

\- I was not.. - I force a polite laugh

\- Nonsense, don't be humble with me, you were a perfect student. - She says and turns to Catra - You must remember my daughter Catra, from botany classes, even though she was not a dedicaded student as you were.  
\- Oh yes, of course - I say as if it was not something very important. - but i'm sure she was a good-  
\- Why don't you spend time together while your mom and I work out the last details with Shadow Weaver? - Light Hope interrupts me.

\- Honey, don't you think- Mara tries to say but Light Hope grabs her arm

-Everything's perfect, Mara dearest, or do you think I am wrong?

Mara lowers her head.

Catra gets up abruptly and pulls me by the arm

\- Come on Adora, let's get this over with - she says, without looking me in the eye.

The cat takes me to a kind of balcony, drop my hand and leans on the parapet, with her back to me.

\- We grew up so very close, I was your but you throw me away ... and now you want to come back as if nothing had happened - she laughs wryly - but a parasite needs a host ...

\- I'm just trying to do what's best for us!

\- Well, I never asked for this, I never wanted this! Leave me alone like you already did!

\- I had to go, I couldn't go against my mothers. I asked you for understanding but you didn't want to understand me. - I take your hand

\- Just get away from here, stop touching me! - she takes her hand . You are always trying to be someone else!

I take an angry step back

\- Now I realise ... I was happy, I wasn't alone without you, I didn't become someone else! I became me! - I shout

\- You just ran away from me!

\- You never cared for me!

\- You never listen to me - we say together

\- I wish I never had to look you in the face again, sincerely, now looking at you, I see how blind I was, waiting for you to come back to me ... when the truth is, you going away was the best thing that occurred to me, so why don't you Leave me alone?

I start to cry

\- Well but now we're both stuck in it, so why can't you live with it? Why can't you live with me?And I run away

I hear Catra calling me in the distance, but I ignore it. I just keep running from her and everything she represents to me. An unspoken phrase stuck in my throat:

Do you hate me that much?


End file.
